edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Aragorn
Mechanics in Gondor Recruit Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the King of Gondor. He was the chieftain of the Dunedain of the North and the first High King of Gondor and Arnor. In Edain Mod he is the hero killer of Gondor and one of most powerful heroes in the game. Abilities You can lead Aragorn towards the Throne of Gondor. He goes through 4 stages till level 10 and in each stage he can access different abilities: Ranger Level 1: Blade Master '''- Temporarily gains +60% attack damage and +30% armor. '''Level 1: Ranger cloak - As long as Strider doesn't move he stays invisible.(If he is close to trees he gets camouflaged automatically.) Level 2: Kingsfoil - Heals nearby allied heroes. Level 3: Knife throw - Strider throws his knife at his enemy and inflicts medium damage. Heroes hit will be slowed down by 25% for 5 seconds. Level 4: Aragorn - Aragorn abandons path of the Ranger in seek of the righteous course of his destiny. (This "ability" leads Aragorn into next stage). Warrior Level 1: Anduril, Flame of the West - Aragorn now carries newly forged blade Anduril: * Passive effect - Aragorn permanently gains +50% damage points. * Active effect - Aragorn temporarily inflicts +60% damage and has +30% armor. Level 2: Knife throw - Aragorn throws his knife at an enemy dealing medium damage. Level 3: Athelas - Power of Athelas heals nearby heroes. Level 6: Elendil - Causes nearby enemy units to flee. Level 7: Heir of Gondor - Aragorn follows the path of his destiny and leads the Men of the West as the heir of the throne into battle. (This "ability" leads Aragorn into next stage.) Heir Level 1: Anduril, Flame of the West - Aragorn now carries newly forged blade Anduril: * Passive effect - Aragorn permanently gains +50% damage points. * Active effect - Aragorn temporarily inflicts +60% damage and has +30% armor Level 2: Athelas - heals nearby units and heroes. Level 1: Brego - can mount/dismount horse. Level 6: Elendil - Causes nearby enemy units to flee. Level 10: King Elessar - The time has come for Aragorn to become the king of men. (This "ability" leads Aragorn into the final stage) King As King Aragorn has all the same abilities as Heir 'except ability ''Elendil is no more available. It is replaced with: '''Level 10: Demand of the King - Aragorn summons a crowd of Oathbreakers in a circle around himself. Enemies can't pass through the Dead without suffering much damage. Special effects while Aragorn is the King: * Recruitment costs for heroes are reduced by 25% * Heroic statues give friendly units 25% more armor. * Friendly units near Aragorn are fearless. Tips Aragorn, known to you initially as Strider, is the second most powerful hero that Gondor has to offer, and he can be another extreme asset to your army. At first, he will act as a super-powered soldier with abilities to stealth himself in the trees, heal other heroes, and throw knives. But when Aragorn levels up enough, you can activate a special ability that allows him to unlock new abilities as he progresses from the path of the ranger, and eventually to the throne of Gondor. Quotes "That is no trinket you carry!" "Where are they?" "You have my sword!" "Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." "You will not enter Gondor!" Mechanics in Rohan de:Aragorn Category:Hero Category:Hero Killer Category:Gondor Category:Requires Update Category:Men Summon Aragorn son of Arathorn to fight along side you with his friends Gimli and Legolas. Abilities Blade Master - Aragorn temporarily gets +50% attack and +50% armor. Athelas - Heals nearby friendly heroes when activated. Tips Category:Summonable Hero Category:Rohan